Forbidden Love
by LilVampireNinja
Summary: Torrie Wilson and John Cena are from totally different backgrounds, can their two worlds become one? Dedicated to JohnxTorrie4eva! FINISHED!
1. Close Encounters

**A new story for all my wrestling reviewers, i actually got the idea for this story from lion king 2 lol! But don't worry it is much better wit wrestlers and a twist 2 the story. Hopefully it gets your attention and grips u on the edge of your seat:) I have decided that constuctive critisim is perfectly fine i would love to know how to make my stories better in the future and therefore be able to meet my reviewers wants! That doesn't mean i'm excepting flames, u have been warned. The pairing is Torrie and John, my second fav couple after Stacy and Randy. Although i am starting to wonder now lol!**

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1 - Close Encounters **

**Her eyes fluttered open as the sun pierced through the gap in her window blinds. She yawned finally dragging herself out of bed. Her name was Torrie Wilson and she was one of the wealthiest girls in town, heiress to her dad's millions. She may have all the money she could desire, but she was sadly lacking friends and had too many enemies. Her dad Al was very strict and never let her out of his sight if he ever did he would always hire a babysitter to watch over her, leaving her no time for a social life. **

**Torrie walked over towards her calender, her index finger traced across the numbers until she reached the date circled in pink highlighter: July 6th. She grinned tonight was the night her 2-month boyfriend Peter Gruener was going to tell her something very important. Torrie knew he was going to propose to her, because they had gotten alot closer over the past 3 weeks and he was always dropping hints. She rushed downstairs and prepared herself some breakfast, she quickly gulped down her milk and then went back to her room. "Now what to wear?" she asked herself. She grabbed her baby blue dress and admired it in the mirror. It glittered and gleamed in the light and was filled with blue gems and sequins, she had got her dad's company to make it especially for her. This was the dress she would wear tonight she gently laid it on her bed. **

**For the time being she slipped on her white mini skirt with a baby pink boob tube. Torrie walked into her huge walk-in wardrobe, which was as big as a shop there were enormous amounts of jewellery, clothes, bags and of course shoes. She looked at the shoe racks and frowned, she just grabbed her white furry boots and slipped them on. Torrie took out her curlers she had slept in last night and they bounced into beautiful curls. After applying a thin layer of lip gloss on her lips. "All set" she grinned. Normally her mom or dad would be at the house to overprotect her as usaul. Torrie rolled her eyes at the thought, but fortunately her mom and dad both had important meetings. So now for the first time in her life she could go and explore the neighbourhood more clearly. She waited until her babysitter Lucy was out of sight and then quietly slipped out the front door. Torrie sighed "23 and i still have to have a babysitter, it's ridiculous" she whined to herself. She started to walk through all the streets passing all the mansions like her own. **

**Then she came to a darker area where there were lots of caravans. Torrie saw lots of gangs hanging around there and they looked nasty, she didn't want to start messing around with them. "A trailer park, enough said" she told herself, as she started to quickly walk away towards Peter's house. "He wouldn't mind me just dropping by, although why does he have to live near this area?" she asked into the thin air.  
"Wow! I wouldn't mind a peice of that ass" someone yelled, she looked behind her and glared. Accidently bumping into someone she stared up into menacing, green eyes. The man grinned  
"Now tell me, what is a pretty girl like yourself doing in a neighbourhood with a reputation that this one has?" he asked in a gruff tone Torrie gulped.  
"Trespassing is what it is" another guy from behind her growled. Torrie shoved past him and started to run with two guys chasing closely behind her. She suddenly ran into a dead end "Where you gonna run now?" the guy snickered. Torrie frantically looked around and started to climb on top of some bins, "oh no you don't" he yelled grabbing her hair and pulling her back down, she screamed her eyes darting from each gang member. They started to increase in their numbers appearing from out of nowhere, she was cornered_may aswell start praying now_she groaned to herself. "Hey! What's goin on back there?" she heard a low voice call out._oh great another one_she winced. "Oh, no problem here John" one tall and thin guy said, quickly departing with all the other gangs. Torrie breathed a sigh of relief, now to see her saviour her smile turned sour_Great it is another gang member_she moaned.**

"Oh! Are...Are you ok?" John rushed to Torrie's aid helping her up, but she brushed his hands aside pulling herself up with the support of the bins.  
"I'm fine" she snapped wiping herself down. She took a better look at him narrowing her eyes John had spiky, brown hair and an extra long green jersey on with short cropped jeans finishing the look off with black trainers. "My name's John Cena by the way" he held out his hand with a crooked smile. Torrie sneered as she walked aside him, John pulled his hand back. He ran up to her stopping in front of her "hey, i gave you the decency to tell you my name, so i expect a bit of respect back what's your name?" John stated. Torrie rolled her eyes  
"I didn't ask you to tell me your name, but if you really must know it's Torrie...Torrie Wilson" she placed her hands on hips.  
"Wow you are a feisty lady aren't you?" John smirked.  
"It comes in handy with people like you!" She spat.  
John glared "And...what's...that...supposed...to...mean?" John growled, with each word taking a step towards Torrie, until finally he was just inches away from her face.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Torrie cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow and continued "look at this place, well enough said, I am from the most wealthiest neighbourhood" she smirked, letting the arrogance show.

"And what neighbourhood would that be?" John asked annoyed, this girl was insulting him and not having a care about his feelings. "Tonters lane" she replied. John had a sudden look of worry on his face. He grabbed Torrie by her wrist and started to drag her towards the back entrance of the trailer park. "Hey! Let go off me" Torrie shreiked prying at John's fingers. "D'ya wanna live?" he asked turning to face her, Torrie made a face.  
"I'm serious, Tonters aren't welcome round this area, this is the outsiders zone" he explained. Torrie managed to pull herself away from his grasp  
"so your the people my father warned me about" Torrie gasped.  
"Look let me explain..." he started.  
"NO!" she shreiked and ran as fast as she could with John hot on her trail.

"Torrie please, i'm not going to hurt you" he tried. "Stay the hell away from me!" she yelled, quickly rounding the corner onto Tonters lane,_Phew at least i'm safe here__Outsiders aren't allowed over onto Tonter territory_Torrie slowed down as she felt how fast her heart was beating. John walked over towards her cautiously "you can't come across here, this is Tonters Territory" Torrie pointed a shaky finger.  
"Look if I was that much of a threat to you, you wouldn't be standing here now" he stated. Torrie bit her bottom lip, as he moved away her finger, suddenly she whipped her head around, as she heard a police siren and it was parked outside her house _Oh no! Dad found a search team after me_,_How embarassing!_she sighed shaking her head. "Hey!" Al yelled as he rushed to Torrie's side placing a protective arm around her shoulder, "Get out of here, outsiders are not welcome here, you know I could send you to prison for sexual harassment on my daughter" he glared. John backed away  
"no sir, i can assure you..." John was cut off.  
"So help me God, if you don't leave now, I will use this" Al grabbed a handgun from his pocket aiming it directly at John.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Forbidden Love' and I would love to get reviews so I know to continue this story. Thankyou! x**


	2. Menacing Threats

**Wow! I was shocked at how many reviews I got for this story, I didn't think it was that good! lol I'm just sooo glad that there were loads of people who supported my story, so I just wanna say Thankyou to all the people who read my story and reviewed, so I hope that this chapter will meet your approvement lol! I hope that it will be as big a hit as the first chap was. :)**

**Chapter 2 - Menacing Threats**

**"Daddy NO! You can't" Torrie's face was filled with horror. She stood in front of the gun. "Even if he is an outsider this isn't the way to settle it" she explained. Al slowly lowered the gun, as two police officers came up from behind him. "Want us to escort him out Al?" one said. Al nodded,  
"Yes, get him out of my sight!" he ordered. Torrie was pulled aside with her father, she looked back to find John struggling the police officers off. "Come on Torrie" Al ushered. While they were walking back to their mansion Al stated "looks like we'll have to find you a better babysitter." Torrie just shook her head she had been through a million babysitters and none of them were any good for her father, in the past she had tried to explain that she was old enough to look after herself but Al would never listen. Torrie sighed as she walked into the mansion. _Why do we have to have this conflict? _she questioned. **

**Torrie lay awake all night feeling guilty for the way she had treated John _I'll have to apologize to him tomorrow,ugh_,_that means going back to that trailer park_Torrie gulped. Slowly she closed her eyes and started to drift off into a deep sleep. A few hours had passed when suddenly a brick came crashing through her bedroom window. "Stupid Tontors, if you ever come in our zone again, we'll rip out your insides and eat them for lunch" someone cackled. As Torrie heistantly walked over towards the window, the two guys ran away laughing.**

**Al suddenly burst into the room, Torrie quickly kicked the brick under her bed "Torrie are you alright?" he asked concerned. She nodded her head,  
"Yeah I'm fine dad" she replied, looking away.  
"It's just I heard a loud bang and it came from your room" he explained. Torrie started to get back into bed, she quickly thought for a moment,  
"I fell out of bed!" she burst out, "Yeah, but I am better now" she started to snuggle down into her sheets. **

**"Well if you're sure" he sighed with relief, stroking her hair Al kissed her goodnight and slowly closed her door as he walked out. Torrie let out a gasp of relief. She turned her attention back to the brick and retreived it from under her bed, taped on it was a note Torrie curiously started to open it. She gasped when she read what was inside, letting it fall out of her hands. The brick fell on the quilt beneath her with a soft thud. The note had read 'No one messes with John Cena and gets away with it, so you had better watch out because we're comin for ya pretty lady. Signed Big Mike.' Torrie burst into tears "Oh no! Looks like John went and blabbed his mouth and now I'm gonna die, oh, this is all my fault if only I hadn't gone to that dreadful area in the first place" She sobbed. She gently lay her head down on the pillow and tried to ease herself to sleep. After a couple of hours she soon nodded off.**

**Well, I hope that chap was exciting enough for you! It wont be long until I update agin and you can count on that! Please keep the reviews coming, it helps keep the chapters coming! Thankyou x**


	3. The Most Terrible Night Of My Life

**Can I just say again thankyou for all of the reviews it is very much appreciated, Reviewers ROCK! Here take a cookie you deserve one and if you want more cookies you know what you have to do lol! I know that you all want longer chapters, so how about I do you a deal Instead of me doing longer chapters (don't worry they're not going to get any shorter) how about I update more often so you can have more chapters to read? How does that sound, I mean is that a good offer or what :D **

**For the people who would me rather not write in bold, well I'm used to it now and I just prefer to write in that style, sorry! Plus all the other chapters are in that style it would look a bit odd if I suddenly changed the font, I might do on a new story so it can be that font all the way through! Just remember reviews and constructive critism are always welcome here, if there are any flames you will get a mouthful of my bitchiness and you really don't want that! That is only for flames though people.**

**Chapter 3 - The Most Terrible Night Of My Life**

**Peter, Torrie's boyfriend came round her house the next morning "You ready sweetheart?" he asked. Torrie smiled, "Yep, ready when you are." Peter grinned as he hooked his arm through Torrie's. The were going to the most expensive restuarant in town 'The Blue Shellfish' as Peter's treat and they were going for a romantic walk on the beach in the moonlight. Torrie just knew that this was leading to something special that Peter must have planned. Al quickly ran up behind Torrie "Where are you going?" he asked anxiously. Torrie giggled "Relax daddy, I'm just going out with Peter" she calmly said. Al shook hands with him, "Peter" he acknowledged, Peter nodded and shook Al's hand back,  
"Mr Wilson" he said in a sign of respect. Al sighed  
"I want her back by 11:00pm sharp" he firmly ordered. Torrie's smiled faded, she gave her father that look and he laughed "Well I suppose I can trust her with you, I know she's safe. Just don't bring her back too late" he said. Peter nodded,  
"Don't worry sir, I'll look after her and bring her back in one peice" Peter grinned. Al nodded as Torrie and Peter strolled off out of sight. Peter was actually a guy Torrie could date, because his dad worked alongside her dad and were very close friends. They had always planned for the two lovebirds to hook up. **

**After a delicious meal, Peter paid the waiter and revealed a small, green box to Torrie. _Oh my God! He's proposing_ She thought nervously. Peter slowly opened the green box, Torrie held her breath and the box revealed a silver, heart necklace. Torrie let out a gasp she was slightly dissapointed, she was sure tonight Peter was going to propose to her. "Peter it's beautiful" she cried feeling the studded diamonds around the heart. "I'm glad you like it! Come here I'll put it on for you" and with that Peter slipped the necklace around Torrie's small neck. She clutched the heart as it fell down the front of her neck. Peter held out his hand for Torrie which she willingly accepted. They strode out towards the beach, walking under the moonlight and the twinkle of the stars. Torrie found it ever so romantic. **

**"Thanks for the necklace Peter, it was really thoughtful" she said admiring it, she had to admit it was something and she couldn't imagine how much it must of cost. Peter didn't say anything but turned to face her "Torrie, I really need to talk to you about something" he suddenly said.  
"What is it?" she asked. Peter looked to the ground  
"This isn't going to work with us, I've been seeing someone else. Tor, it's Trish Stratus" he slowly replied, never looking into her eyes he couldn't bear to see the anger and sadness in them. Torrie felt like her whole world was spinning and she couldn't believe how upfront he had been without the slightest hint of sorrow. "Trish? Trish! My sworn rival, how long has this been going on?" she asked through gritted teeth, she dreaded what the answer would be.  
"3 weeks" he plainly stated. "But I thought you were going to propose to me" Torrie cried, not believing what she was hearing, she let the dissapointment show in her voice. Peter gave Torrie a puzzled look, "Proposing?" he asked, trying hold back the laughter. Torrie nodded  
"Yes, you said that tonight was very important and that you needed to tell me something."  
"Tor, all I needed to do was to tell you that I wanna break up and yeah I would class that as pretty important" Peter said without any emotion.  
"But we're so right together" she tried. He just shook his head and placed his heads on her shoulders, "No, you're just someone both our dad's decided to set me up with, for financial reasons obviuosly. Look you're not geting the big picture Tor, I never loved you. I could never love a spoiled brat like you" Peter laughed as he started to walk away. **

**Tears started to fall from Torrie's big, brown eyes. She felt insulted and betrayed "then why...why did you give me the necklace?" she managed to mumble through tears, loud enough for him to here. "Just a way to remember me by" he called back. Torrie ripped the necklace from her neck, "Why would I ever want to remember an arrogant bastard like you?" She screamed throwing the necklace at him, "here, take your peice of trash" she ran off leaving trails of wet tears in the sand. Peter picked up the necklace wiping away bits of sand scattered across the diamonds. **

**Trish strutted out of the bushes "So, you told her then?" she grinned. He nooded  
"yes, it was too easy" he laughed. They started to kiss when Trish pulled away.  
"Good, can I have my necklace back now?" she asked holding out her hands. Peter smiled as he held out the necklace letting it fall into her hands. "Ugh, I can't believe Torrie's slimy hands touched my beautiful necklace" Trish shook the sand off it with a disgusted look on her face. Peter gave her a peck on the cheek, as he wrapped his arm around her and they walked off together without the slightest hint of regret.**

**Well how did you like that chap? Sorry for any Trish fans reading this, but I couldn't think of who else to put at this time. Thanks again for all the reviews I'm really glad you're supporting this story. Well on to the next chapter...**


	4. A Dangerous Walk

**I've decided I'm always going to try to update 2 chapters now for my stories, so that you wont have to wait as long. There must be something wrong with me, because I'm updating more and more and can't seem to stop. Sorry if I don't give you guys chance to review the chapters! Ah well at least you have got more of the story to read lol! )  
Starts to throw out cookies for everyone! Enjoy! Just a small note to say thankyou so much for the reviews you guys kick ass, YAY! Just taking some more happy pills to keep me going lmao!**

**Chapter 4 - A Dangerous Walk **

**Torrie gulped as she wrapped her arms around herself, she wished she had bought a jacket. To get home on foot, the only way was to walk on outsider's grounds. She walked against the wall and heard voices, she quickly hid behind the wall as the two men walked by. Torrie cautiously poked her head out hoping that those were the last two she would encounter. When she found the coast was clear she quietly sneaked out from behind the wall and slowly edged her way along the fence. Her house was just around the corner, of course she would have to walk fast, as it was miles away yet. **

**Suddenly lights seemed to appear through the caravans. "Hey! Big Mike" someone yelled.  
"What is it Benny?" an annoyed tone answered, stirring in his bed.  
"Someone's outside" Benny explained as he looked out the window, staring straight at Torrie. "Shit!" Torrie yelled. She quickly ducked behind a nearby bin hoping against hope that they wouldn't find her. "It's that Tonters girl again, the one who messed with our pal Cena" She heard Benny the short lanky one growl. Big Mike shot out of bed, "you get the guns" his voice was menacing as he stormed out the caravan. Several more lights started to appear through several of the other caravans giving off more light which would make it easier for the men to spot Torrie. She had to think of something and fast. **

**"Oh little tonter come out and play, apparantly that little note my boys smashed through your window wasn't enough, you've come back for more" Big Mike cried out. Torrie started to run and tried to keep discreet, but she accidently hit over the bin and it came crashing down to the floor. Big Mike sharply turned his head "aah, there you are" he smirked. Torrie had a look of horror on her face, especially when she saw another guy holding a gun towards her. She ran again but her dress got caught in the fence _Nooo!_ she cried to herself. She tried to untangle it, but to no avail Big Mike and his little friend were getting closer. Torrie tugged at the fabric and it ripped to reveal a bit of her thigh. Screaming she ran again gaining more speed. There was a mud patch up ahead and it was already moist _Great! This is just my luck, my favourite dress is torn, I have two mad men chasing after me with guns! Can the night get any worse?_ she sighed, as if asking the sky for advice. Torrie slowed down to a jog, to advoid the slippy mud patch. **

**"Oh little lady, this peice of your dress smells really pretty, now i do want a peice of your ass!" he grinned calling after her. Torrie pulled a face and gulped glancing back behind her _Gosh! He's getting closer. _Suddenly a gunshot fired just skimming her head with lots more bullets following. Now she really was frightened and din't know if she was going to make it out of there alive. As she ran trying to dodge the bullets, she forgot about the mud patch and of course managed to slip falling face first in the cold substance. Torrie struggled up out of the mud. Her house was just reachable just the one problem that if she went there, she would most definately be shot down. She would have to sneak round the back alley. **

**She ran and bumped into someone strong she gulped "ok, I...I... I promise not to come back here again, just please don't shot me" she tried. The two strong hands grabbed her shoulders, Torrie jumped and the person spun her around. "Woah! Shoot you, Tor it's me John" he said concerned looking into her eyes.  
"John?" she screeched, but felt a wave of relief wash over her. He put his finger to her lips,  
"Sssh" he soothed, as he held her protectively in his arms.  
"I was sooo scared" she sobbed. He stroked her hair,  
"Don't worry you're safe now" he assured.  
"Oh little Tonter, come here andlet Big Mike give you the ride of your life" he cackled.  
"Oh god!" Torrie groaned, feeling sick to her stomach.  
"Big Mike? How the hell did you get on Big Mike's bad side?" John's voice went really high. She bit her bottom lip. "Come inside, quick!" John ushered her through the door of his caravan. "It's alright, you can breathe now" John smiled, as he rubbed her arm.**

**Well I hope that this chapter wasn't too violent for you, I just wanna give the story lots of twists and turns. Any ideas you have will be accepted, but I do have this whole story figured out, it is actually all planned out lol! But hints, tips whatever are perfectly fine, except flames!**


	5. Just A Dream Or Something More

**Thankyou sooo much for all of my reviewers that are dedicated to this story it means alot to me, I probably wouldn't even be writing my fanfics if it weren't for you guys so thankyou! I will try to always make my stories more interesting:D**

**Chapter 5 - Just A Dream Or Something More **

**As soon as they got into John's caravan, Torrie made herself comfortable on a small, black armchair. There were piles of dirty clothes on it, so she started to move them aside. John rushed to her aid "Oh here let me. Sorry about the mess" he said removing the clothes and dumping them on the floor. **

**"Quite a home you got yourself here" Torrie stated looking around with a look of distain on her face.**

"Yeah well it's not much, but it's what I can afford, it's home" John calmly stated. "You look a mess, do you wanna take a shower?" John asked, seeing the state Torrie was in.  
"Do you have a shower?" Torrie raised her brow.  
"Sure I do, it's just through here" John cried, motioning for her to follow. They walked through the bedroom, she could just catch a glimpse of John's bed under all of the piles of clothes. John opened a small, brown door, "it's not much of a shower, but it keeps me clean" he laughed to himself. Torrie just gave him a weird look. "What?" John asked. 

**Torrie shook her head, "never mind" she sighed. "John I haven't got any clean clothes" Torrie suddenly realized looking down at her mud stained dress. John scratched the back of his head  
"well erm...if you want you could stay here for the night and use one of my jerseys as a nightshirt" John hesitated.  
"Well I don't know I really should be getting home" Torrie explained.  
"Tor, it's gone midnight and you've got Big Mike out there with a gun after you, it's just not safe" John tried. Torrie thought for a moment,  
"Well, I guess you have a good point, oh what could one night hurt?" She cried in defeat. John grinned as he handed Torrie a clean, red jersey from his wardrobe. "Nice dress by the way" he started eyeing the sie Torrie's dress was ripped. "Stop hitting on me Cena!" Torrie screeched, placing her hand to cover up the torn peice of fabric. When she saw him laughing, Torrie pushed him "you will keep your distance John" She said as she slammed the brown door in his face. **

**After a long time Torrie came out of the shower. Her hair was dripping wet and she was clad in only John's red jersey. It was so big on her that it was like a nightshirt. John looked up from the armchair "wow Torrie, you're really working it with that outfit" John grinned. Torrie put on a fake smile and threw the wet towel at him. "Hey!" he yelled.  
"Er...where am I gonna sleep?" Torrie asked looking around seeing only one double bed.  
"Well unless you don't like sleeping in an armchair, in the double bed with me I s'pose" he said looking around.  
"What about the floor?" Torrie asked, but then feeling a fool for even suggesting it. John laughed "well, if you can find some floor to sleep on, then yeah be my guest" John rummaged through some of his clothes, trying to make some room for Torrie. "You know what it doesn't matter, I'll just sleep on the armchair" Torrie sighed making her way over to the armchair. She made herself comfortable and tried to adjust the jersey so that she was covered more. John smiled gazing at her, he took the sheet off his bed and placed it gently over Torrie.  
She smiled "thanks" she gratefully said.  
"You're welcome" he smiled turning to his bed and switching off the light.  
"John?" Torrie whispered.  
"Yeah?" he asked from his bed.  
"Goodnight" she sweetly said. John laughed,  
"night" he said back. **

**A few hours had passed and Torrie kept stirring in her sleep. She got up looking out into the dark night, she looked over to where John was sleeping and let out a faint giggle as she heard him snoring loudly. Torrie wondered what her mom and dad were doing, probably getting more search parties out to find her. She pondered on wheather to wake John up, after all she couldn't sleep and really didn't want to be up all night. She tapped him lightly on the arm "hey John" she whispered softly. John stirred "huh? Wha...wha?" he mumbled. Torrie giggled tapping him again, "John! Wake up" she tried again.**

John shot up "Wha? Oh Torrie, what's wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
"Well it's nothing really, I...I can't sleep. You were right the armchair is uncomfortable" Torrie sighed "Erm...John, would...would...would it be ok if I maybe, erm, slept in your bed please?" she nervously stuttered. John grinned  
"sure...erm here you can sleep this side" he patted his hand on the right side of the bed.  
"Thanks" Torrie smiled. She sunk in and covered herself with the quilt. She shivered it was quite cold in the bed, John wrapped his arms around her "is that better?" he asked. Torrie snuggled in more, "Yeah, your arms are nice and warm" she sighed, then her eyes went wide and sudenly she felt uncomfortable. John slightly coughed and removed his arms quickly. They slowly started to drift asleep, trying to forget about the little incident they had done earlier, feeling embarassed and stupid.

Torrie drifted deeper into her dream she was standing in a white room with no furniture. She looked around confused, but amazed at how large the room was, it seemed to be never ending. Suddenly Peter appeared in front of her "Peter" she meekly said.  
"Torrie" he seductively whispered in her ear "I love you" he stroked her hair.  
"Really?" she smiled. He grinned  
"yeah, I never did stop loving you" he replied. Peter moved forward and started to kiss her. She kissed him back passionately "I love you" she cried. At that same moment Torrie was actually kissing John and she had spoke those last words out loud. John opened his eyes, seeing Torrie with her eyes closed. He didn't know wheather she was just sleep talking or actually admitting her affections for him. Nonetheless, John stroked her face and said "I love you too" kissing her back.

Peter moved away from Torrie's lips, which resulted in Torrie moving away from John's. Peter moved to a spot in the room and then a bed with red sheets and pillows appeared all of a sudden, he motioned for Torrie to come and join him as he slowly got into the bed. Torrie seemed to be in a trance she had no will power of her own and couldn't stop herself from following him. As she got into the bed, Peter cuddled up to her and they just lay there. At the same time Torrie wrapped herself in John's arms and sighed. John grinned when he had first met Torrie he had loved her, but never knew if she had loved him back. He would pluck up the courage to ask her about her true feelings. Little did he know that Torrie was just dreaming about Peter and didn't realize that she had actually kissed John.

**well, I hope that you liked this chapter. I was wrting it while being attacked by a mosquito, but I won coz I killed it. Trying to bite me, I'll show it! Anyways next chapter is coming up, don't go anywhere lol!**


	6. It Would Never Work Out

**Well I back with the next chapter, I will always try and post more. :) There are no mossy attacks today, yay finally I can concentrate. Hey, did anyone watch death becomes her last night, it's sooo funny. I've seen it before anyhow lol!**

**Chapter 6 - It Would Never Work Out **

**Torrie's dream started to fade to black as she slowly awakened. She woke to the smell of sausages and beans, she licked her lips slowly walking to where the sweet aroma was coming from. John was stirring the wooden spoon into the saucepan, he turned around seeing Torrie "Oh hey! Sleeping Beauty finally awakes" John joked, he was clad in a black jersey with the number 16 on it, he had his same cropped jeans on and had finished off the look with a pair of white trainers. **

**Torrie frowned "Don't be stupid, I would have needed my prince Charming to give me the kiss of true love to awaken me" Torrie stated matter of factly. John raised his hands in the air,  
"Woah! Chill woman, I was only making with the funny! If you had wanted I could have woken you up with a kiss" he smirked. Torrie just smiled and gazed outside  
"I wish I did have a prince Charming though, someone to sweep me off my feet" she smiled as she fantasized into a daydream. John shook his hand in front of Torrie's face  
"Tor? Hello?" he cried. Torrie turned her head towards John who was standing right behind her, their faces just inches apart. "Almost zoned out on me then" John exclaimed. Torrie smiled  
"Sorry" she half heartedly laughed as she looked towards the floor. John placed a finger under Torrie's chin and lifted her head up so he could see her eyes "You know that you will find your prince Charming soon enough, he could be closer than you think" John said moving closer towards Torrie. Torrie grinned "oh really? And who did you have in mind?" she asked also stepping closer. John smirked "me" and with that he leant forward and slowly started to kiss her. **

**Torrie pulled away, "John, this isn't right. We're from totally different backgrounds, it would never work out" she tried, but John put a finger to her lips. "Forget about all that, we'll make it work" John stated, kissing her again and this time Torrie shared the kiss letting John wrap his arms around her waist. They slowly moved over towards the bed. John lay there with only his jeans on, he was just about to undo Torrie's bra when she pulled away. "What's wrong?" John asked. Torrie started to put the jersey back on. She was having flashbacks remembering the note that was on that brick which had smashed through her window, the words were so bold and clear in her mind 'NO ONE MESSES WITH JOHN CENA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, SO YOU HAD BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE WE'RE COMING TO GET YA PRETTY LADY' Torrie shook the words out of her head. **

**John placed his hands on Torrie's shoulders "Tor?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
"I...I'm sorry, I can't do this!" she cried trying to pull away from John, who had a firm grip on her wrist. She started to pick at his fingers, so that his grip loosened and then she managed to pull away. "I have to go" she cried quickly running out of the caravan. She didn't care that she was only in a jersey she had to get away. "Torrie!" John yelled after her, but it was too late she was already out of sight. Several gangs turned and looked at John, with baffled expressions on their faces. **

**Big Mike strode up to him "Dude, you do know that she was a tontor right?" he asked. John bowed his head "yes, I know" he mumbled.  
"Then what the hell was she doing in your caravan with your jersey on?" Big Mike cocked an eyebrow. John turned his back on him "oh no! You didn't?" Big Mike groaned. John turned to look at him,  
"Mike, just leave it yeah" John walked into his caravan and slammed his door into Big Mike's face.**

**Torrie ran past all the gangs and ignored all of the wolf whistles she recieved. When she finally returned home her mom and dad were almost in tears. "Torrie where have you been? We were so worried" Torrie's mom Fiona asked, hugging Torrie close.  
"Don't ever do that again" Al cried also hugging Torrie. Torrie couldn't breathe due to the lack of oxygen she was getting. Torrie managed to pull herself away, she had an angry look on her face  
"I'm not a little kid anymore!" she burst out "I can take care of myself!" she stromed off upstairs. Al frowned "and where the hell did you get that awful jersey?" he asked.  
"Yes, what happened to your pretty dress?" Fiona had a look of disgust towards the jersey. Torrie looked down and clutched the red, jersey forgetting she had it on. She bit her bottom lip, but before she could answer Al interupted her, "You went back to the outsiders zone didn't you?" he yelled up the stairs. Torrie looked down to the floor. **

**"Answer me Torrie!" Al got more agitated. Torrie spun around  
"You know what, so what if I did?" Torrie questioned. Al pulled a face  
****"Watch your mouth young lady, I forbid you to ever go there again"he growled. Torrie laughed  
"you forbid me?" she glowered.  
"Yes! You are grounded until I say otherwise!" Al yelled.  
"You can't do that" Torrie shreiked.  
"Watch me" and with that Al stormed off out of the room. Fiona gave a sympathetic look towards Torrie, "Your father means well" she tried. Torrie shook her head  
"yeah, well he has a funny way of showing it" Torrie mumbled.  
"Now Torrie, you know he's only trying to protect you" Fiona argued.  
"Over protect more like!" Torrie grumbled. She sulked off and slammed her bedrom door shut. Fiona just sighed and shook her head. **

**Suddenly Al stormed past Fiona. "What are you going to do now?" she asked. Al strode up the stairs, "She has to learn" he simply replied. He started to screw in a gold lock on the outside of Torrie's door, so that it could only be unlocked from the outside Al soon locked it. There was a rattle at the door, "don't bother Torrie, I've attached a lock to your door, so that you are definately restricted to your room" Al smirked. Torrie started to bang on the door  
"You can't do this dad!" Torrie cried, giving up it was no use the door wasn't going to budge.  
"The door will be unlocked when it's time for dinner" Al explained as he strode off. Fiona stopped him in his tracks, "A little over the top, don't you think?" she glared. Al just laughed, carrying the key to the door with him. Torrie ran towards her bed and threw herself on it, letting herself cry into her pillow. She was lucky she had an ensuite, otherwise her father would have to let her out to use the bathroom.**

**Well I hope you like and I do have to agree with Fiona that it was way OTT, but hey Torrie's dad is overprotective lol! Plz keep sending your reviews in thanks x**


	7. Getting Torrie Back

**I'm glad people are really responding to this story, so thankyou so much for the reviews, inspiring me to write more, I don't know what I'd do without you:D**

**Chapter 7 - Getting Torrie back **

**Big Mike strode into John's caravan "man whassup?" he moaned. **

**John shook his head "I miss her Mike, I want her so badly!" he sighed. **

**Big Mike placed a hand on John's shoulder "Don't worry, you'll get her back" he assured. **

**"I hope so" John muttered. **

**Big Mike walked out of the caravan "Benny, come here" he whispered. **

**Benny came bouncing up to him "what boss?" he eagarly awaited his command. **

**"I need you to help me out with something" and with that Big Mike whispered something into Benny's ear. **

**"Alright!" he yelled. **

**"Quiet you moron!" Big Mike cried, as he whacked Benny on the back of the head. **

**"Ow!" Benny rubbed the back of his head and then followed after Big Mike, checking that no one else was following.**

**"Tontor's territory" Big Mike whispered, he motioned for Benny to follow him. They hid at the side of Torrie's house. They made sure the coast was clear then edged their way towards the front door. Suddenly they heard a window open above them and they froze. Torrie slid herself out the window and shimmied herself down the drainpipe, landing on both feet she wiped herself down. She didn't notice Big Mike and Benny behind her, Benny quickly taped her mouth and Big Mike picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, she slammed her fists at him, but they had little effect on him as he walked on.**

**"You didn't strike me as the rebellious type" Big Mike laughed. **

**"Yeah, escaping from your room, what a naughty girl you are" Benny mocked. He ripped the tape from Torrie's mouth liking the pain it caused her, she could scream all she wanted now but she was in outsiders zone, no one would hear her to come to her rescue. Torrie didn't bother to say anything she just let the tears fall. Suddenly Big Mike let her down and she tried to escape, but he grabbed one arm and Benny grabbed the other. She struggled and screamed but to no avail. Gangs watched and laughed as they saw Torrie being dragged along.**

**John was hanging around with 3 people in green jerseys. "Hey John! I got a little surprise for you" Big Mike yelled. **

**John turned round "Torrie? Let her go!" John demanded. Big Mike shrugged and looked at Benny as they threw her to the ground, Torrie struggled to get up. John rushed to her aid "Torrie are you ok sweetheart?" he asked, she shivered a bit dazed. "Mike what the hell do you think you were playing at?" John glowered, holding Torrie close in his arms. **

**"Hey! You said you wanted her so badly, so I got her for ya" Big Mike argued. **

**"By Kidnapping her?" John questioned. **

**"Hey! You weren't just gonna sit around and wait patiently for her to come back, sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands" Big Mike explained as he started to walk away . Benny took one look at Torrie and laughed. **

**John pushed him "get outta here Benny!" he growled, Benny quickly scurried after Big Mike.**

**As soon as Torrie got into John's caravan she burst into tears "I'm sorry I don't mean to break down in front of you, you must think I'm really stupid" she sobbed. **

**John went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Tor, you an cry all you want it's better to let your emotions out, but everything's going to be alright I'm here for you" John assured, as he stroked her hair. **

**Torrie looked up "I was so scared" she squeaked. **

**"Ssssh" John soothed. He held her closer letting her cry into his chest. **

**"John, I know this is going to sound sudden, but I want you to come round to mine for dinner" she said wiping her eyes. **

**John scratched the back of his head "Tor I dunno. I mean your dad hates me" he tried.  
**

**Torrie shook her head "He doesn't hate you, he's just not used to you yet, but I want all this Tontor/Outsider thing to stop, me and my family are no different from you and yours and I'm going to show them" Torrie stated. John tried to say something but Torrie gazed into John's eyes and placed her hand onto his "I love you" she smiled. **

**John gripped her hand "I love you too, we'll show them Torrie we'l make it right!" John firmly said. **

**Torrie grinned "Thankyou for understanding how much this means to me, so meet me at 7 o'clock" she softly said, walking out John's caravan and making her way to her's. **

**John watched her go and turned towards his wardrobe "what to wear?" he thought.**

**7 o'clock drew near and John tried to find something respectable to wear, he grabbed his smartest looking jersey off of a pile of dirty clothes on the floor. He saw a pair of black trousers draped over his wardrobe door, he tugged at them pulling them off and shutting his wardrobe door. John Cena looked at himself in the mirror, he had on a black buttoned up jersey which had two white stripes down the front, it was covering his black trousers and he had placed on a pair of black trainers. He looked at the gel on the stand in front of the mirror, he started to apply some into his hair and smoothed it back. He pulled a face as he saw his reflection "Ok dressing up smartly I can manage, but the posh boy look, nah man" and with that he quickly started to spike his hair. He smirked at his reflection and walked out locking his caravan door behind him. He got out his cell and started to dial "Tor I'm coming" he grinned.**

**Torrie hung up the phone "that was him, he's coming over now!" Torrie squealed excitedly. She rushed into the kitchen her mom and dad followed closely behind her. "Mom? Is the beef almost ready?" she asked, as she smelt the gorgeous aroma. **

**"Yes honey, but just remember me and your father still haven't forgiven you for running off earlier, but we want you to have a great night so we're letting you have this date! So what's the guy's name?" her mom asked. **

**Torrie laughed "can't say, you have to meet him yourself!" **

**"Fine, look just go upstairs and get ready, the dress you asked for weeks ago has finally come, I put it on your bed" Her mom said. **

**"Yes!" Torrie shreiked "thanks mom" she called down from the stairway. She saw that her dad had left the lock on the door sighing she walked into her bedroom. There it was spread out on her bed. The gown was pure white and sparkled in the light looking almost like glitter. It was a low cut dress, on the straps and around the top of the dress was white fur. Torrie went over to her mirror gazing at herself, she scraped her hair up into a bun letting a few curls fall loosely. She looked around "something's missing" she said rushing over towards her bed. "Oh yes, the necklace and earrings that came with this outfit" They were a white diamond set.**

**Suddenly the doorbell rang Torrie quickly checked her makeup and slipped on her silver shoes with diamond straps she rushed down the stairs. Al stopped her "Tor? Wont you at least tell me what background the guy is from?" he pleaded. **

**Torrie shook her head and smiled "nope, just go and sit inthe dining room with mom and we'll meet you there" she said motioning for her dad to go as the doorbell rang again. Al strode into the dining room glancing back before disappearing.**

**Torrie opened the door, John stood there froze with his hand in the air ready to knock again. "Hello there pretty lady" John smirked looking her up and down "nice dress" he complimented. **

**"Thanks" she smiled. "Come in" she said. **

**John strode past her as she closed the door "like my outfit?" he asked, motioning at his attire. **

**"Wow nice and you didn't steal those clothes?" she asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. **

**John laughed "No these are mine, I swear down" he assured. **

**"Well thankyou for making the effort, I appreciate it, but you didn't need to wear those clothes you could have worn your normal clothes" she sweetly stated. **

**John wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear "I wanted to look good for you and also make a good impression" Torrie smiled and kissed him softly on the lips **

**"let's go to the dining room" she motioned, as a semi-nervous John followed.**

**Well I hope you like, just to warn you this story only has 10 chapters and there will be no sequels, but i have started writing a sequel for 'Doesn't Even Notice Me' and I hope it will be a s good as the first one. Plz keep your reviews coming in! Thankyou x**


	8. A Special Dinner Guest

**I would just like to take this time to say that I am very sorry I haven't updated in like foreva, but I finally hav some spare time off college so I am updating all of my stories and I hope u all appreciate them! I am going to try to upload alot of chapters for my stories because u guys deserve it, again I'm very sorry I couldn't have updated sooner, but who knew college would be so hectic more than skool lol! So as u know it was me trying to find the time to update and I finally have it so I shall not let u down! U can't even begin to imagine how much I appreciate that u have been waiting for me to update and that u havent tossed my story aside and so for that I am very grateful, I'm going to show u what u have been waiting for with also adding an extra bonus for u all, a brand new story called 'He Finally Noticed Me' It's a TorriexJohn pairing for all u wrestling fans and Jorrie shippers out there, so I hope u like. Yes as u all know it is the long awaited sequel to 'Doesn't Even Notice Me' So for those of u who requested it here it is:D**

**Chapter 8 - A Special Dinner Guest **

**"Dad, I would like you to meet my new boyfriend" Torrie announced, as John walked into the room. Torrie was glad that John was her boyfriend and John grinned as he realized Torrie had called him her boyfriend, he guessed they were happy together again.**

**"YOU!" Al yelled, "Get out of my house!" he ordered. Torrie had a sour look on her face.**

**"I knew this was a bad idea" John moaned, as he started to walk away, but Torrie pulled him back.**

**"No John! You don't have to go, You are MY guest, so you can stay" Torrie shot a glare at her dad as he tried to say something. Torrie sat down and motioned for John to sit next to her. Al grunted and he sat down, still not happy with the fact that this peice of garbage was in his house. Torrie's mom came back from the kitchen, as she laid the dinner out she noticed John,**

**"Oh! Hello, you must be Torrie's friend" she politely said. John smiled in reply.**

**"Well actually he's more than a friend, this is John, John Cena, my boyfriend mom" Torrie grinned.**

**Torrie's mom looked shocked and tried to erase that last sentance Torrie had just said, but shook it away quickly as she noticed everyone staring at her "well, it's...nice to meet you" she put on a fake smile.**

**"And you" John politely said. They all settled into their food. John picked up the beef with his hands and started to gobble it down, causing some gravy to dribble down his chin. Torrie's parents looked at him disgusted, Torrie put down her knife and fork.**

**"John, you use these to cut the beef with, that's what they are there for" Torrie smiled as she pointed to the fine, silver cutlery. John wiped the gravy away from his chin with his jersey sleeve. Feeling embarassed and ashamed he picked up the knife and fork and started to cut what he had left of the beef.**

**_What a stupid fool I am, here I am trying to make a good impression then I go and do that_ John angrily thought to himself, stabbing the beef. A few moments later he decided he had to get out of that room, the tension was just too much "Would you excuse me?" John said, Torrie's parents nodded a bit too eagarly, he got up and bent over towards Torrie "Tor? Where's the bathroom?"**

**Torrie giggled "Down the corridor to your left"**

**"Thanks" John grinned, he loved Torrie's little giggle, he strode off down the corridor.**

**"So, mom dad, what do you think of John?" Torrie asked barely containing her excitement.**

**"He seems...nice" Torrie's mom struggled, but Al got straight to the point.**

**"How could you bring trailer park trash into our home?" he furiously asked.**

**"From the trailer park, oh dear gosh!" Torrie's mom almost fainted.**

**Torrie jumped out of her seat "You know what! What does it matter that he's from the trailer park? How are they really any different from you and I? Sure they wear different clothes and act differently, that just shows they are independant, but deep down they are still human beings with feelings. So what I'm really trying to say is can't we all just get along? Why all this conflict? We have to give people a chance, we should never judge a book by it's cover" Torrie finally finished her emotional speech, John had overheard every word and smiled.**

**Al got up "I'm sorry Torrie, I...I didn't mean for this conflict, there have just been problems in the past! How do you suggest we fix this?" he asked, taking into account for once his daughter's feelings.**

**John suddenly walked back in "Sorry I was so long" he apologized.**

**Al walked over to him "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't treat you the way I do because you are different from me, do you accept my apology?" he sounded really sincere. John held out his hand and Al shook it.**

**"Let's make things right!" John claimed.**

**Well I hope u like plz keep ur reviews coming in, I will try to update sooner, but I can't promise anything! x**


	9. Making It Right

**Hey guys so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, you wouldn't believe the writer's block I had. Plus all of the other things I'm doing in my life right now, but I'm glad I finally have time to sit down and write this chapter as it is the last chapter in this little story. Thank you so much for all your reviews they were greatly appreciated and gave me a goal to stride towards =) Maybe in the future I might do another wrestling fic I'm not sure yet, I shall have to see what spare time I have in my schedule, because my free time is very limited. Sorry again guys and please enjoy the last update to this story!**

**Chapter 9 – Making It Right**

**After several discussions in the dining room, John and Al nodded in unison knowing what they had to do. John approached Torrie and placed his hands on her shoulders "Tor, I need you to stay here with your mom, this is no place for ladies, me and you're dad shall work everything out, you have my promise" he smiled at her with a genuine smile. She smiled back at him, she knew he would keep his promise but still she didn't want him going out there he might get hurt, she shook her head,**

**"No John let me go with you" she protested. John shook his head sternly and looked at her seriously,  
"NO! I can't risk you, look everything will be ok, you shall get your peace that you want" he grinned his boy grin that always made her fall weak at the knees. She bit her lower lip hesitantly and then nodded slowly letting out a soft sigh,  
"Ok I trust you, just be careful" she smiles and gives him a quick peck on the lips. He smirks heading with Al to the front door,  
"Always am" he winks at her as they exit closing the door behind them. Torrie just stood there looking at the door, wondering if she had done the right thing.**

**"Mom I'm just going upstairs, I'm going to read, take my mind off of things" she walked up the stairs to her room and shut the door and looked towards her window and smirked, opening it gently she looked behind her to check her mom hadn't followed her up, noting the coast was clear she slid out the window and landed on the ledge of the roof and moved to shimmy down the drainpipe and jumped landing neatly on her feet on the ground and looked behind her back at her house and started to run off towards 'The Outsiders Zone.' Her mind raced, but at the minute the only thing she cared about was her father and John's safety, maybe she couldn't help but she couldn't just sit back she had to try.**

**Al and John were standing outside the entrance of 'The Outsiders Zone' John smirked looking towards Al "you scared?"  
"Certainly not, they may have their weapons but we have ours" Al held his gun tightly. John laughed looking down at his own gun he was holding in his hand,  
"Yes but we're hoping for no violence here, let's settle this on good terms for Torrie" John smiled. Al nodded and they headed inside, gangs would stop what they were doing as they saw them. Some nasty insults were thrown their way, none of the gangs looked pleased to see them and they all formed together as one big group. Benny was walking round and noticed the gangs all formed in a line and frowned "huh? What the?" he asked confused but then when he saw John and Al he glared "Yo! Big Mike we got company, tontors in the hood!" he yelled and smirked evilly as Big Mike came out with his rifle and glared.**

**"Well well, if it isn't the traitor and his new friend the one responsible for all this!" he hissed raising his gun. John frowned and stood in front of Al and held his arms out,  
"whoa Mikey man cool it, we're just here to talk, so lower your gun, no violence has to occur here"  
"Give me one good reason why not?" Big Mike hissed towards John.  
"Well for one we were friends and we still can be, I'm still the same guy I've just grown up, you should too, besides do you want us to explain why we're here or would you just rather shoot us and never know" John smirked.  
"Sounds good to me" Big Mike hissed and raised his rifle again. John smirked towards Al and whipped back round landing a hard punch to Mike's nose and frowned,  
"Come on man, quit messin' shooting us aint gonna solve your problems, it will just make things worse for you, look I don't wanna shoot you but I will if you don't start co-operating, I mean it man, I'm getting really pissed off!" John glared. Big Mike took a slight step back from John's raft and sighed but still held the rifle up aiming at John,  
"No! You're wrong! I can't believe you even thought of bringing a tontor here, that's so wrong John!"**

**"Yo! Mike! We got something interesting! Check it out!" he grinned throwing Torrie at Big Mike; he grinned holding her tight as she struggled against him. John's eyes widened,  
"Torrie!" he frowned. "Mike let her go! We can settle this! Just leave her out of it"  
"No John I think I'll hold on to her, don't wanna let a pretty lass like this go, besides she looks so cute when she's scared" Big Mike grins pinching Torrie's cheek hard but meant in a playful way. She winced and struggled more, but his strength completely overpowered her, she looked towards John and gasped,  
"John!" she pleaded, knowing the mess she had just caused. John looked at her, there was nothing more he wanted now than to help Torrie but he didn't trust Big Mike and stayed put,  
"Mike let her go! I mean it" his eyes narrowed and he gripped his gun tighter.**

**Big Mike saw and smirked "Ah ah! One false move and your pretty little girly here gets it!" he smirked holding his rifle at Torrie's head; she gulped and closed her eyes tight.  
"Torrie!" Al yelled and stepped forward but more gang members got their guns out aiming them at him. John glared stepping forward again,  
"Mike dude, you don't wanna do this! Just please let Torrie go!" John looked worriedly at Torrie and winced as he saw tears start to fall from her eyes, he never wanted this, he didn't want Torrie in danger but it seemed as long as she was with him, she would always be in danger and this he couldn't allow. "John please help!" she cried pathetically not being able to escape. John raised his gun at Big Mike angrily, his hand was slightly shaking but he ignored it,  
"I'm warning you Mike, LET HER GO!" he yelled. Mike just smirked,  
"Please let me go! Look you don't want this, this will just cause more conflict, I came here because I wanted to help everyone out, look around you we're all human beings here, we're all the same, no one has to get hurt here. There shall be no more Tontors and Outsiders. I want everyone to live in peace and Harmony, I want a world united" Torrie spoke bravely, still scared that the gun was still aimed at her. Big Mike looked down at her and lowered his rifle slowly, Torrie's words went into him and he nodded knowing she spoke the truth and it would be good to have peace, he slowly released her and she ran into John's arms. "Oh Torrie babe" he soothed, as she cried into his chest.**

**"Lower your weapons!" Big Mike ordered and the gangs did but looked at him questionably. Benny went to protest so wanting a massacre, but slowly lowered his gun in annoyance. Big Mike walked over to Al "Look I'm sorry man, I guess things just got so crazy, I would like to be your friend and exist in this world together and not divided" he said with deep sincerity.**

**Al nodded and lowered his gun too "That's ok, I'm sorry too, we should never have treated you as outcasts, you're just the same as us, I would be happy for us all to live in peace together" he smiled. John looked at Big Mike as he hugged Torrie and smiled nodding. Big Mike smiled back and all the gangs started to talk to Al and John and some other tontors appeared as Al had explained the situation to them and they were cool with it. Some of the outsiders had left the zone and headed towards the tontor's territory and were conversing with some tontors. Torrie lifted her head up from John's chest and looked around smiling, seeing everyone with one with each other. She looked up at John beaming brightly and looked towards Big Mike smiling and he nodded walking away.**

**"Oh Torrie I'm glad you're ok, but still I can't believe you came" John hugged her tight again in relief. Torrie hugged him back and looked deeply into his eyes,  
"I know but I had to come, I couldn't just stay away, but hey it all worked out, the world is right and I couldn't be happier, I couldn't have done this without you John, thank you" she smiled kissing him, John kissed her back and smiled at her but then his smile faded. Torrie noticed this and looked at him questionably as he stepped back from her. "John what is it?" she asked confused.**

**He sighed "Torrie I'm sorry I love you so much but I can't do this, every time you're with me, you're always in danger, I don't want to keep risking your life, coz one of these days it could be fatal and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you" he placed a hand on her cheek sadly. Torrie stepped back and shook her head gulping as to swallow the lump that was rising in her throat, because if she didn't she knew she would burst out crying. "John no, it's over now, no more danger" she tried.  
He shook his head "Today yeah, but what about tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that..." he looked at her seriously. She moved forward and held onto his arms quickly to steady her balance and stop her from falling over, she worried that if she let him go as well he would go.  
"John please" she said in a weak little voice "I love you, and I want to be with you forever, please don't do this, so the danger comes, it always come but we can fight it together, just as long as I'm by your side, please that's all that I want" she looked at him with tear-filled eyes but refused to let them fall. John looked intently into her eyes, he hated doing this he loved her but was that love worth Torrie's life? He looked at her and sighed, "Ok Torrie, I shall give our relationship another go, but realize this that being with me wont be a fairytale, I'm still a gang member I have many enemies and I can't promise I'll always be there to protect you" he explained making sure she understood what being in a relationship with him would entail.  
She shook her head and let out a little smile "I don't care about that, I shall do my best to look after myself and you, just shut up and kiss me already" she grinned. John smirked shaking his head, she truly was one of a kind and he realized now more than ever that he could never let her go, so he held her possessively in his arms and kissed her with such a passion that soon they would need to pull away for air, but John didn't mind as long as they were together. They walked hand in hand out of the outsider's zone and smiled happily walking off into the sunset.**

**Well I hope that wasn't too cheesy lol but I wanted to make a good final chapter and I thought it was good =) Well bye bye for now!**


End file.
